


Happy Halloween

by Alli Reid (KAA505)



Series: Ereri Week 2015 [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Ereri Week, Halloween, M/M, OOC, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-02 23:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4078837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KAA505/pseuds/Alli%20Reid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ereri Week Day 5: Mythology</p>
<p>“Fuck off with your goddamn need to compare me to Harry Potter, you prick. Plus, nothing in that book is fucking true anyway.”</p>
<p>“Levi, you can ride a broom.” </p>
<p>"So?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> It's still like 7:30 here in Texas so this still counts as day 5. I don't even know what's going on here. It probably needs a lot of editing but I can't look at this anymore. I started this over 5 times already. Does this even count as mythology? Oh well. Hopefully you like it.

“I’m already a witch. Why do I have to put on a stereotypical, not to mention offensive, costume and fucking cackle at small children?”

“It’s either this or the Gryffindor robes.”

“Fuck off with your goddamn need to compare me to Harry Potter, you prick. Plus, nothing in that book is fucking true anyway.”

“Levi, you can ride a broom.”

“So? That’s not exclusive to Harry Potter.” Eren just rolled his eyes as his boyfriend started yet another rant about why he absolutely hated the mega famous book franchise.

“Remember that you’re doing this for your daughter. Isabel really wants to go trick or treating with both of us and we both have to wear a costume.” Eren cut in. Levi sighed and eyes the witch costume that was laying on the bed in their room.

“Can’t I just wear my ordinary clothes? I already scare the neighbors with those.” It was times like these where Eren wondered why he married such a giant dork.

“You can wear your normal clothes as long as I get to do your make up and you throw in the hat.” Levi weighed his options as Eren started putting the finishing touches on his own costume. Levi had to admit, his husband was super hot. Before Levi could voice his thoughts, Isabel ran in already in her costume.

“Daddy, daddy look!! I’m Sally!” She twirled around in her patchwork dress. Ever since they first let her watch The Nightmare Before Christmas she had been obsessed with Sally. Levi was sure that it was because she had red hair, meaning Isabel didn’t need a wig for her costume. Levi scooped her up off the ground and held her against his hip.

“You look beautiful, Izzy. Look, you even match Papa.” Levi turned so she could properly see Eren getting ready in there bathroom and wiggled so Levi would put her down. When he did she raced over to Eren and wrapped herself around his leg.

“Papa! We look just like Jack and Sally!” Eren smiled down at her and put down his makeup. He got Isabel to let god of his leg and knelt down to her height.

“We do, sweetie. You look wonderful! Can you twirl around for me?” She spun in circles as Eren made sure her costume was on right and that everything was nice and secure.

“Are you going to wear a costume too, daddy?” Levi looked over to the costume set out on their bed.

“Daddy’s going to be a witch! He just needs papa to decorate his face and put on his hat. Right, Levi?” Levi sighed and nodded.

“My grandma would be turning in her grave if she knew I was doing this.” Levi said as he looked in to the mirror. Eren had colored the area around his each of his eyes completely black and made it seem like bare branches were growing from the darkness.

“Your grandma is still alive, you loser. Now come on. It’s getting late and we still have to take Isabel around the block.” Eren handed Levi his hat as Levi put on his favorite leather jacket. They walked downstairs to see Isabel bouncing up and down as she stared out the window at all of the kids and their parents running around trick or treating.

“Izzy! Do you have your basket?” Levi asked as he grabbed his keys from the table by the front door. Isabel turned around to show him when her eyes widened.

“Daddy you look so cool!! You’re going to scare all of the other kids!!” Levi smirked. _I sure fucking hope so._

“Okay guys! Do we have everything?” Isabel nodded and grabbed his hand.

“Let’s go! Let’s go! Let’s go! We need to go before all the good candy is gone.” They made it out of the house and next door to their first house of the night. Eren and Levi would switch off going up to the front door with her, not quite comfortable with her going by herself.

The night went on and Isabel collected more candy. Eren and Levi had a bunch of the neighbor kids tell them that their costumes were really cool, as was Isabel’s. Their parents weren’t as friendly. They kept glancing at the two and then whispering to the other parents. More than likely make rude comments about their choices in costumes for themselves and for Izzy.

It was at one point where the less than friendly behavior was directed at Isabel. They had finally decided that they could let her go up to the door by herself as it was the house of her friend Farlan. He wasn’t their but his dad was and he greeted Isabel with a smile.  It was when she was on her way back to them that they saw a little girl dressed as Cinderella come up to her.

“Your costume is ugly. You should’ve been a princess like me. No one would ever say you’re pretty if you look like that.” Eren and Levi were shocked. _Did a little kid honestly just say that to their daughter?_ Apparently it wasn’t a surprise to Isabel, as she seemed to know the girl.

“Shut up, Jessica!! You’re just jealous that my costume is cooler than yours!” Eren and Levi had started to walk over towards the two when they heard a woman near to them say something to her friends.

“It’s not a surprise that she’s dressed like that. Her parents are those Goth looking tattooed men. They wear make up for Christ’s sake! That’s not the kind of environment a child should be raised in. I’m surprised they let those two adopt her in the first place.” Levi was shaking with rage. First some snot nosed little girl was attack his daughter and now a woman who he assumed was her mother was talking shit about not only him but his whole family?

He could feel his power surging through him with his anger and he looked down at his fingers. There were small sparks coming out of the tips of his left hand. He clenched his fist and looked up at Eren only to find that he was already looking back at him. Eren glanced down to Levi’s clenched fists and nodded.

For the first time since putting on his ridiculous hat, Levi smiled. Eren went to grab Isabel where she was still fighting with the little Cinderella. Levi turned towards her and, with a flick of his wrist, the bottom of her bag ripped and her candy spilled everywhere.

“Mommy!” She whined. Levi was right in his assumption that the woman that had been shit talking them was in fact the little girl’s mother. She started walking towards her daughter until she “accidently” tripped over a tree root and fell to the ground. A shack of his hands and there was suddenly a few field mice running around the group of women on the sidewalk.

Levi’s smile grew as the women started screaming and running down the street, tugging their children along as they ran from the mice that were chasing them. Their ring leader was still on the ground as her daughter cried because her candy was getting dirty. Eren returned to his spot next to Levi, laughing under his breath and shaking his head as he readjusted Isabel in his arms.

“Are you okay, sweet pea?” Levi asked his daughter. She nodded.

“Can we go home now? I want to eat my candy.” Eren nodded and turned to walk away. Levi looked over to the woman as she dusted off her khaki pants. His eyes flashed violet and her face paled. He smirked and waved to her.

“Happy Halloween!!”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is snk-is-a-life-ruiner.tumblr.com


End file.
